


Не все хотят править миром

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: GUY.exe - Superfruit (Music Video), Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Телефонные разговоры, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Типичный телефонный разговор между друзьями.





	Не все хотят править миром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Everybody Wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564969) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Бета - Pasht.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)
> 
> Ссылки на клипы:  
[Superfruit - GUY.exe](https://youtu.be/r2Kh_XMIDPU)  
[Miike Snow - Genghis Khan](https://youtu.be/P_SlAzsXa7E)

— Потому что я _не хочу_ править миром, — сказал Б. Согласно всяким гнусным слухам, Б значило «Безумный»; Верная Приспешница № 3, чьё имя он не потрудился запомнить, воображала, что это значит «Бесплатное лечение включено» — непонятно, с какой стати. (Если бы. Слухи и близко не стояли с правдой.)  
Он отжестикулировал Верной Приспешнице № 1 — три года службы и ни одной попытки удара в спину или саботажа; будь она парнем, он бы уже был готов сделать предложение. Но, увы, ей придётся довольствоваться ролью свидетельницы, если что.  
— Я всего лишь хочу найти милого парня и остепениться. Разве это много?  
Голд завёл свою обычную шарманку — «это твоя обязанность перед собственным гением», «мир сам собой править не будет», «с великой силой приходит ответственность совершать великое зло» и, конечно же, старое доброе «всю жизнь хочешь просидеть в мамочкином подвале?», в котором Б мог бы увидеть ужасающее неуважение к материнской любви, если бы не знал, что Голд, как злодей-сирота, лишился родителей в нежнейшем возрасте, поэтому вина здесь лежала на системе в целом.  
Б терпеливо слушал всё это, как, по его мнению, полагается лучшим друзьям, периодически вставляя «ага», «конечно» и «точно, сразу же займусь», пока Верная Приспешница № 2 делала всем чай.  
Голд постепенно выдыхался. У него, похоже, был в разгаре собственный эксперимент, что означало очередной раунд игры «Почему все секретные агенты козлы, особенно вот этот, который постоянно путает мне карты, заставляя думать о всяких милых вещах вроде объятий, радуг и синхронных танцев». У Б здесь всегда была победа по очкам. В отличие от _некоторых_, он не боялся признать свои чувства.  
Конечно, также в отличие от некоторых, у Б под рукой не было очаровательного сексуального секретного агента, который пытался бы неловко ухаживать за ним, взрывая его машины и путая его планы. Что, возможно, и к лучшему, если подумать о расходах на ремонт, но сердцу не прикажешь.  
Приспешница № 4 обходила всех с коробкой домашнего печенья. Б взял сразу две штуки, демонстрируя свою безумноучёную натуру. Дьявол всё-таки в деталях.  
— Точно, — сказал Б, проглотив печенье. (Одно дело творить зло, а другое — разговаривать с набитым ртом. Это уже просто за гранью.) — Итак, конец света, в следующую субботу... о, прости, в эту субботу? Ты уверен? У меня ведь планы.  
Приспешница № 7, который была новенькой, явно встревожилась. Приспешница № 2 налила ей ещё одну чашку чая для успокоения. Приспешница № 4 вновь нерешительно начала разносить печенье, но Б пришлось это остановить — мама позвала их всех сегодня на ужин, и она обидится, если никто не попросит добавки.  
Кроме того, печенье было ужасно вкусное, а быть злым значило ни с кем не делиться.  
— Ну, да, уверен, у _тебя_ тоже есть планы, — Б постарался смягчить тон. — Послушай, я ведь не допускаю, чтобы мои планы по поиску настоящей любви мешали твоим, верно? Потому что мы друзья, и так поступают друзья. Это называется «тактичность».  
Ответом было нехарактерное для Голда молчание.  
— Алло? Алло? — Б вздохнул, затем решил великодушно предположить, что это секретный агент Голда оборвал связь в рамках своей миссии «Посмотри на меня, я взрываю твои машины, хотя на самом деле я бы предпочёл взрывать фейерверки, чтобы развлечь твоих очаровательных детей».  
— Ох уж эти друзья, а? — обратился он к Приспешнице № 1. — Нельзя ни ужиться с ними, ни жить без них.  
По мнению Б, это было главное отличие друзей от приспешников: жить с верными приспешницами просто здорово. И было кому помочь его маме по дому.  
— Ладно, народ, перерыв окончен. Возвращаемся к работе. Мой идеальный парень сам собой не запрограммируется.


End file.
